peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Ventus Pan
After Miguel and Jasmine left for the party, a boy watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 15-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, and caprice pants that was in the shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, dull green and blue boots, and two criss-crossing straps on his chest. He also has a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name was Ventus, or Ven for short, Kairi's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a female fox with red fur, brown paws, a white muzzle and underbelly, a black nose and tips on her pointy, pink ears, a bushy tail with a white tip, a black nose, and green eyes along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Vixey. Soon Ventus crept to the nursery window with Vixey behind him. He saw that Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Thumper's burrow. Vixey flew ahead of him. "Over there, Vixey!" Ventus whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Vixey shook her head. Ventus frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Ventus looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Vixey played the music box. "Vixey!" he hissed. Vixey immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Vixey rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious fox, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty fox?" she asks herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Ventus to come over. "What is it?" Ventus asked. "Look inside!" Vixey said, excitedly. As Ventus opened the drawer, Vixey flew in to get the shadow. But Ventus's shadow flies out, and Ventus wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Vixey inside. Ventus tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the boy's reach, and Ventus pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Ventus came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Kairi woke up. She found Ventus on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Ventus Pan!" she cried, startling the boy. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Ven, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Kairi talked, Vixey peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Ventus with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Ventus floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Kairi said as she kissed Ventus on the cheek, causing him to blush. Vixey became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Ventus said. "My name is Kairi. Kairi Penelope Emma Sanchez." she said as she starts to sew with the needle and thread. "Kairi's good enough." Ventus said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Thumper get your shadow, Ven?" Kairi asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Ventus said, while Vixey got the pin up, and tries to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Kairi asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Ventus answered as Vixey slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Woodland Animals." "Lost Woodland Animals? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Kairi said as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Ventus hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Kairi smiled. "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Ventus asked. "Because my dad wouldn't allow me to marry you." Kairi answered. "He did what?" Ventus quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Kairi said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Ventus said. Kairi started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Ventus said and took Kairi's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Kairi asked. In the drawer, Vixey got the scissors, as then she listen and heard what Ventus answered, "To Neverland!" Vixey was shocked. "What?!" She flies and peeks out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Kairi said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Rei said, as Kairi left the scissors and stabbed it and tries to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Ventus, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mom say?" Ventus was confused and then asked, "Mom? What's a mom?" "Why, Ven, a mom means a mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Vixey pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Kairi said as Ventus says. Ventus then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flys out and Kairi stopped and said, while getting out of her nightgown and into her white top with a black one underneath, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, white slip-on shoes with purple caps, silver necklace with a silver bead, black choker, yellow wristband and purple arm band for her left arm, and a pair of bracelets for her right arm. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Vixey was still pulling, and tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Vixey was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Ventus was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Kairi and Ventus moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Vixey tried to stop her, Ventus saw Vixey and bounced on Baba Looey's bed, catching Vixey in a bag so he jumped off the bed. Baba Looey woke up, as he looked, he saw him. "Kaa! Kaa, wake up! He's here!" Baba Looey said as he jumped out of bed. Kaa was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he puts on his glasses, he was shocked that Ventus was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Kairi asked. Ventus came back as he caught Vixey in a bag. "Vixey. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Baba Looey put on his yellow bandana and sombrero while Kaa got out of his nightshirt and nightcap, the little donkey said, "Hola, Ventus Pan. I'm Baba Looey Sanchez." "My name is Kaa Sanchez. How do you do?" the young snake asked. Baba Looey then looked inside the bag as Ventus replied, "Hello." "Vaya! A doggie." Baba Looey said in awe of seeing Vixey. "A vixen?" Kairi asked in awe. "Amazing." Kaa removed his glasses in awe. In the bag, Vixey frowned and growled as Ventus heard her and know what she's saying. "What's the vixen doing?" Baba Looey asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Kairi asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Ventus joked, making Kairi laugh, while Vixey flies out of the bag. "Why thank you." Kairi blushed. "You are very welcome." Ventus replied, kissing Kairi's hand. Vixey flies and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Kairi. Let's go!" Ventus said. Baba Looey held Kairi's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Kairi answered. "Neverland?" Baba Looey asked. "Ventus's taking us." Kairi told her brothers. As Ventus hopped in front of them, saying "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Kaa and Baba Looey." Kairi said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Kaa said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Baba Looey said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Ventus chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you've got to take orders." Kaa saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Yo tambien." Baba Looey said, saluting too. "But, Ven, how do we get to Neverland?" Kairi asked. "Fly, of course." Ventus told her. "Fly?" Kairi asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thinks and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flies up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Kairi asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hits him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Kairi and Kaa know and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Ventus nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Kairi asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Kaa asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Kairi said in awe. "He can fly!" Kaa said in awe too. "He flewed." Baba Looey said. Ventus spinned around and landed on the bed pole saying, "Now, you try." Kairi took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Kaa was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Baba Looey too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a wolf boy." "Now, everybody try." Ventus floats up and held Kairi's hand while Kairi held Kaa's neck and Baba Looey's hand as they hold hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them, as they fly, the three of them shouts, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Ventus saw that and was confused. Vixey laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing as the block moved as she fell back. Ventus frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Marie dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Vixey heard that. "Dust?" Kairi and Kaa asked in confusion. "Polvo?" Baba Looey asked. Vixey tried to fly away, but Ventus grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Vixey, letting the pixie dust, as Kairi smiled. Baba Looey covers his head and Kaa looked at it in awe. As Ventus was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Baba Looey thinks as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Kairi said, as she flapped her arms, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Kaa said, as he flies off the floor. "Caramba!" Baba Looey said, flapping his arms. Kairi saved him and flies back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Ventus shouted. "We can fly!" Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey cried, as they flies around above. Ventus then stand by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo then heard someone as they looked up and saw Ventus flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Kairi flies out of the nursery window and Kaa flies out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo saw them and the bear cub covered Thumper's eyes with his hand, as he lifted one finger to let the bunny see and gasped in shock. Baba Looey flies out with his stuffed toy chipmunk. Vixey stands by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas, think of snow Think of sleigh-bells off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Thumper jumps up, as Ventus and Kairi dived down each, but Kaa was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Baba Looey dived down and loses his stuffed toy chipmunk, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Ventus turned as Kairi followed him. Kaa used the umbrella and follows him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Baba Looey can't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flies over the house, as Thumper shouted, "Hey! What about us? We want to fly!" Baba Looey then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and ho To the stars beyond the blue Thumper jumped higher as he, Toulouse, and Boo Boo wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Baba Looey then grabbed Vixey and shakes her, letting the pixie dust at Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo and right on them, as they floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Baba Looey then called out, "Vamos, Thumper, Toulouse, Boo Boo!" He now flies with the others. "No thanks, Baba Looey. We'll just hang around." Boo Boo chuckled to himself as he, Thumper, and Touloue waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Rei flies over and rides on two swans, and played his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Kairi looked at her reflection, but Vixey messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by a bear and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flies up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Ventus pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Kairi! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He hold out his hand as Kairi took it, as they all fly up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey flies above the clouds, and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flies straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction